Judgement
by ReneeJewel
Summary: (AU)After the season 7 finale, about 6 years later the scooby gang come back to Sunnydale after the deaths of the other slayers (S/B)((X/A)(G/?)(W/K)(D/?)
1. Prologue 11 Hours

Prologue  
  
"When judgement is passed on the eleventh hour you spirit must cross or be devoured, the demons and angels will cry out in vain to claim your soul but not your remains, so all of the sins and decisions you made will be on the scale and carefully weighed, for this is the day when judgment is passed, the day of the first...and the day of the last."  
  
The sun had set hours ago and the moons silver rays shown light on the destroyed town, showing the disaster that had taken place years ago, but oddly no one would dare set foot on the deserted streets, for fear of there own lives. So as the years passed, the town stayed in a fit of decay and death. No one there to make it into the thriving town it had once bin.  
  
That had never stopped him though, and he knew that the longer he stayed, the more he would ask himself why he was there and why he cared, but he still walked through the streets, glancing here and there at the rubble that surrounded him, smirking his trade mark smirk, with the leather duster surrounding him like a cape blowing in the wind.  
  
He would stay here, and he would wait.wait for the one to come, the one who had left so long ago because he knew she wouldn't be able to stay away. and neither would the others.  
  
Years ago they had all saved the world from destruction, thinking that since there were more of her kind, the better the chances were. Yet year after year the women fell, until there was only one left.and she was the only one left, once again.  
  
Lifting his head, he glared at a half burnt sign which was covered in dirt and grime and he grinned, flashing pointed fangs and his pupils turned to slits, surrounded by yellow and blue.  
  
"Home sweet bloody home" on the sign, sprawled out in black paint, it read, 'Welcome to Sunnydale'. 


	2. Chapter One 10 Hours

(Disclaimer: I don't own the BTVS cast, and never will, although I wouldn't mind tying Spike to 'my' bath tub. Joss Wheden owns all)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"When judgment is passed on the tenth hour you spirit must cross or be devoured, the demons and angels will cry out in vain to claim your soul but not your remains, so all of the sins and decisions you made will be put on a scale and carefully weighed, for this is the day when judgment is passed, the day of the first.and the day of the last."  
  
She woke up with her blankets twisted around her petite body, sweat glistening over her pale skin and her hazel eyes glinting with tears. The memory of the dream flashing in her mind and she held her breath to stop the sob that collected in the back of her throat.  
  
It hadn't always been like this, her life had been normal for almost 7 years but then they started to die. One by one there blood was shed and she felt as if it were her own heart taking its last beat and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
At that moment she knew that she was the last one..and she knew she wasn't the only one having the dreams and that brought her thoughts to the others.  
  
They had at one point been her friends..her people, the only ones she could count on, and slowly they had drifted away. She knew that Willow was in England with Kennedy learning more about the power she possessed, and had become one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world and for one moment she found herself smiling at the image of her best friend's red hair turned white, her small figure angelic in the glow of white light. At that moment she had looked like an angel and Buffy closed her eyes to lock the tears in. She missed them and nothing could stop that.  
  
What of Spike, she thought. The last time she had seen him was in Sunnydale, his arms wrapped around her shaking body as they both looked at what was left of the town she had lived in for over seven years. At one point she had thought that she was in love with him and now laying alone her in bed she realized just how much she missed the comfort of his strong and muscled arms and looking into his ice blue eyes and seeing them warm with love.  
  
Glancing over at the night stand beside her bed she grunted and untangled her way out of the bed and wandered to the connecting bathroom, shutting the door behind her and stripping down before she turned the tap on the shower to as hot as she could get it without scolding herself.  
  
Today was another day of caffeine, tight work out clothes and punching bags, the wonders of getting paid to teach women self defence.  
  
Buffy had worked at Kick Ass since she had moved to St. Louis, and when the owner had decided to retire, gave her the break of her life and let Buffy buy him out. Since then she has been the young owner of Kick Ass Self Defence and gym. Not to bad for a day job.  
  
Then there was her night job, the one she would have preferred never existed, the one with stakes, holy water and sharp objects.  
  
When Buffy had left Sunnydale, she had hoped that the hellmouth was closed, but with her luck, Sunnydale wasn't the only hellmouth in the world..only the biggest one.  
  
After washing her hair she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her wet body before she stepped out of the bathroom to her room.  
  
The apartment she lived in was homey and well off for someone like her, the walls painted a light purple, making it seem cool and peaceful, her room on the other hand was large, the walls black and gold with a vanity table to the right of the door stacked with the latest makeup products as well as a large vanity mirror, something she had always wanted as a child.  
  
In the middle of the room rested her bed, which she had bought without second thought, thinking of hot and steamy nights in a crypt far away from where she was now. The bed was a queen with black silk sheets and a gold canopy. Oddly out of place an ice blue pillow sat, laying against other deep gold pillows. Her friends, or whatever they were, who had been in her room always asked about the pillow, and in return got a dreamy stare and a small smile, nothing more and nothing less.  
  
Dressing in a pair of black workout pants and a tight black tank, Buffy grabbed a brush and elastic, pulling her hair back into a tight pony tail before glancing around her room one last time and walking out.  
  
(TBC alright that was chapter one, tell me what you think, was it good, bad? What was it? Leave reviews they make me want to write more and more and more.) 


	3. Chapter Two 9 Hours

Chapter 2  
  
"When judgement is passed on the ninth hour you spirit must cross or be devoured, the demons and angels will cry out in vain to claim your soul but not your remains, so all of the sins and decisions you made will be on the scale and carefully weighed, for this is the day when judgment is passed, the day of the first...and the day of the last."  
  
She walked through the forest, running her hands over leaves, her feet barely touching the ground, her eyes never opening. She was one with the earth, and the sky, a being like no other in her prime.  
  
Raising her head towards the sky, the sun played across her angelic features, and she opened her eyes and she saw everything.  
  
She was petite and dressed in a flowing white dress, her long hair traveling over her shoulders and glinting silver in the sun. Smiling serenely, she crouched down and stoked a dieing flower, which blossomed and become something beautiful.  
  
Turning around she opened her arms wide and another woman walked into the embrace, taller and more built, but still beautiful all the same. Her hair was a light brown and she was dressed in jeans and plain T-shirt.  
  
"Willow, what are you doing out here? Giles's been asking for you for about an hour now and we couldn't find you" the other woman said and she had a slight English accent. Pulling away, she brought her hand to Willow's cheek for a moment before dropping it to her side. "There dieing aren't they?" she asked her chin shaking slightly as she held back unshed tears.  
  
Willow frowned and averted her eyes from the other woman, "they are already dead" she whispered and stepped away taking the woman's hand in hers as they started walking back to the cottage, "I had the dream again, something is hunting them, Spike was there but I don't know where Spike is Kennedy, I see him but he's different, stronger somehow, the curse changed him." She told her.  
  
The cottage came into few and standing in front of it was a man in his late forties, waving his hands to them as they walked toward him. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black T-shirt, casual and yet domestic as he stood there waiting for them.  
  
"Giles, I missed you" Willow told him as she rushed into his arms and he smiled as he rested his chin on her head, hugging her back.  
  
"I've missed you two Willow, and you as well Kennedy. I see all is well with you both" he had a strong English accent as he looked down at Willow with sadness written on his face, "I have news, not very good, but it is news..the girls are dead, the last one only last night, and I have no way of knowing if Buffy was one of the girls" his eyes were sad and tired as he looked at Willow, but she shook her head no and pulled out of his grasp.  
  
"If Buffy was dead Giles, I would have known, I would have felt it and you would have too, but I had a dream last night, of the last one, and Spike was there. He's changed Giles and I mean really changed. I don't know what it is, but its good, I can tell you that." She told him as they walked into the cottage, which was filled with ancient books as well as pictures of her friends from years ago.  
  
"Then I'm not the only one with the dreams." Giles started, then flopped onto a old couch, letting his exhaustion take control of him.  
  
"No you're not Giles, not even close." Willow sat beside him and grabbed a picture from a stand beside her, "but whatever is going on, it has a lot to do with whoever is hunting the slayer's, and something very big to do with a certain town that I grew up in and haven't seen in seven years."  
  
Giles nodded and placed him hand on his knee, looking over at Kennedy, who sat on the arm of a char across from them.  
  
"You don't think something big is coming do you?" Kennedy asked, frowning as she nibbled on her lower lip.  
  
"Not sure Kennedy, but I'm starting to think that there's gonna be a slight problem." Giles answered her, shaking his head.  
  
Kennedy looked over at Willow and big back a retort, the silver haired angel wasn't paying attention anymore, her mind fully on the picture that she clutched in her hands. A picture of a group of friends, only 17 years old and very happy, a red haired Willow, a blonde haired beauty and a lanky brunette haired man.  
  
Willow, Buffy and Xander.  
  
(TBC.. Alright, there's the second chapter, if you want more, tell me if you like, tell me if you don't.. I gotta know, makes me want to write more) 


	4. Chapter Three 4 Hours

Chapter 3  
  
"When judgement is passed on the Fourth hour you spirit must cross or be devoured, the demons and angels will cry out in vain to claim your soul but not your remains, so all of the sins and decisions you made will be on the scale and carefully weighed, for this is the day when judgment is passed, the day of the first...and the day of the last."  
  
Eyes flashed open, showing green hidden behind long lush eyelashes, and the woman sat up in her bed, hands clutching the sheets to her chest, covering her nudity.  
  
The sun shown into the room, taking away all shadows that had caused nightmares the night before and the woman shook her head, light brown hair flowing around her face. She turned her head and glanced down at the person sleeping next to her and tried to stop the shudder that crawled up her spine.  
  
She relaxed her hands and brought them towards the man, carefully caressing his features, which were peaceful and innocent in his sleep, but she knew how different he was awake, especially during the certain time of the month. His eyelashes fluttered opened and he looked up at the woman towering over him and his mouth curved into a small smile as he brought his hand out from the covers and clutched her hand in his.  
  
"Dawn your awake," he smiled again and sat up, pulling her into his arms as he looked over to the alarm clock at his right, "its only twelve and your usually sleeping beauty till about two on Sunday's, what woke you?" he asked as he inhaled her scent.  
  
Dawn started to shake and laid her head on his chest, "I had another nightmare" she told him in a quiet voice and he froze for a moment before putting his hand under her chin and she lifted her eyes to meet his.  
  
"The slayers?" he asked and shook his head when she nodded, "who was it this time, did I know her?" she shook her head and pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees.  
  
"I didn't know her either, but the other person in my dream was someone I know very well, something is going on and, well....I have no clue what to do Lucian, I really don't." he grabbed Dawns hand and kissed the knuckles, which brought a small smile to her face.  
  
She looked at him and couldn't help but wonder why he would want her. He was some what of a god when it came to looks, long black hair which was disarray of long locks around his head due to moving around in his sleep. His skin was pale and his eyes black, lips smooth when she kissed them but could bare canines the size of her hand when something was going on which caused him to shift into a werewolf. He was built and stronger then she could imagine, the only people could really think about that could have been stronger then him would have been her sister, the slayer.but now she wasn't even sure if Buffy was alive and her lover and Dawns best friend and brother Spike and she hoped that his appearance in her dream meant that he was well and safer then she thought. The only downfall of Lucian's appearance was the large claw scars that covered the right side of his face, due to being attacked by a werewolf.  
  
Dawn looked away and got up off the bed, bringing the sheet with her as she walked out of the room, Lucian's laughter following her as he shouted about modesty and a two year relationship.  
  
She stopped at the door and flipped him the bird before dropping the sheet and baring her backside to his eyes, before she walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Dawn had moved to Los Angeles after the destruction of Sunnydale and lived with her sister till she was 18, then moved out on her own, went to College studying interior design, and since then had worked as an interior designer. Her model good looks and creative mind brought a lot of unwanted attention her way when it came to men, but finally she settled down with Lucian after he saved her life from a stray vampire who had caught her unaware.  
  
She got out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom nude, with a grin on her face when she strolled into the bedroom straight into her boyfriend's arms.  
  
"Modesty my ass" she told him as she sat on his lap and kissed him passionately.  
  
The kissing started to get a little heavier as he picked her up by her bottom and turned her over to lay her on the bed, running his tongue down her throat..then the phone rang.  
  
Dawn pushed him off of her and grinned when he started cursing in Spanish as she reached for the phone on the nightstand, but she frowned and glared at Lucian who shut his mouth and sat down beside her.  
  
"Yeah Willow, this is Dawn."  
  
(3 more hours left, tell me what you think, reviews, reviews, reviews, gimme, gimme, gimme 


	5. Chapter Four 3 Hours

Chapter 4 ((Dream Sequence))  
  
"When judgement is passed on the Third hour you spirit must cross or be devoured, the demons and angels will cry out in vain to claim your soul but not your remains, so all of the sins and decisions you made will be put on the scale and carefully weighed, for this is the day when judgment is passed, the day of the first...and the day of the last."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the strong and oh powerful Xand-Man is here to do your bidding while I should be at home on this wonderful Sunday sleeping my lazy ass off listening to country music" Xander yelled as he entered the construction site and patted the nearest sweaty body.  
  
"You're late Harris" a man growled from behind him and Xander turned around, beaming from ear to ear as he walked up to the older man and punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Yeah well, your wife wanted me out of the house as soon as possible but we needed about an hour for our romp if you know what I mean, and I was so happy to oblige" he told him and the man laughed and walked away from him, patting him on the back as he walked.  
  
"You're lucky my wife cant stand ya Harris or I'd hafta beat you with a crowbar for that lil comment" he told him as he picked up one side of the 4X4, Xander rushing to the other side to help him.  
  
"Yeah well, I wouldn't say those comments if it weren't for the lack of raises you've given me in the past month or so, its about time I get a hefty 50 cents boss, dontcha think?" he asked him as they moved the 4X4 and hefted it up against the wall.  
  
"Harris your one of the highest paid men working here and you think I'm gonna give you more?" the older man laughed as he walked over to the picnic table and sat down beside another man.  
  
"Dammit" Xander cursed under his breath and walked over to the nearest tree and sat down, leaning against it. Without a second thought he started drifting.  
  
(( The woman was running, and her pulse was beating in her throat, and Xander could almost feel it as the branches of trees caught at her hair, skin and clothes, ripping and tearing, blood streaming down her body.  
  
He could feel it, the thing chasing after her, it was evil. It wanted to hunt, wanted to rape, it wanted slayer blood, it wanted to feel her meat grinding between its teeth. It wanted her.  
  
Her foot caught a root in the ground and she sprawled out on the dirty path, rain and mud soaking into her clothes, causing her open wounds to sting and burn. She tried to get up, she tried to crawl, tried to do something, but she couldn't, nothing would work.  
  
It's here.  
  
It's laughing at her as it hurts her, its face beautiful, angelic. Like a god, but its not human, its tearing the skin off of her body, its hurting her insides, breaking her insides, its making her bleed every where. It's having sex, this isn't sex its torture. It's killing her, ripping her up.  
  
It's still hungry, she's not the one, the one is golden. Bright, it can't find her. Now it's hurting, bleeding, someone has wounded its flesh. White hair, eyes, blue eyes. Demon, it wants to kill the demon, the demon is trying to kill it, drinking its blood. The demon is becoming stronger.  
  
It runs, it must find her, it must feed, it must have the one.))  
  
Xander bolts upright, hitting his head against the tree and groans as his boss laughs, "You sleeping on the job Harris? Hey you were the one asking for a raise and a word of advice, try not to fall asleep alright kid" Xander groaned again and rubbed his head, hissing as he came in contact with the bump that was starting to form.  
  
An hour passed uneventful and he walked to the car, unlocking it and sitting in the drivers side. He looked into the rear view mirror and flinched, bringing his hand to his face and lifting the eye patch up to look at the wound.  
  
The skin around his eye was white and scarred, and the eyeball itself pure white, the white that describes the pain he went through of losing his sight.  
  
He started the car and drove out of the construction site, dirt flying behind him and he took a shuddering breath as he started home.  
  
(TBC so you guys now know what the dream was of, and only one more person to go then we actually get into the story. Review, review, review :D) 


	6. Chapter Five 2 Hours

Chapter 5 (Authors Note: I don't know if Anya became a vengeance demon again, but since my info on the season 7 finale only runs so deep. After they left, Anya became a vengeance demon again)  
  
"When judgement is passed on the second hour you spirit must cross or be devoured, the demons and angels will cry out in vain to claim your soul but not your remains, so all of the sins and decisions you made will be put on the scale and carefully weighed, for this is the day when judgment is passed, the day of the first...and the day of the last."  
  
"So I was like, excuse me if I was only looking for a little commitment, you're the one that told me you loved me and then went off and fucked your ex girlfriend in Saskatchewan, bitch please." The woman huffed as they sat in a cheesy bar in Calgary Canada, and Anyanka shook her head no when a waitress walked up to them and offered shooters, "and then he thinks it's actually his right to tell me, 'Trista, our relationship was going to hell anyways, and you know how I wake up. I wake up horny and she was just there' I so should have burnt his dick off right then and there, but I was more into the idea of finding his bitch of an ex and hitting her repeatedly till she had heart indents all over her body."  
  
Anyanka nodded and put her hand over the other woman's, "and don't you just wish you could do something to the both of them, so that their lives become a living hell?" she asked and couldn't help put grin at the thoughtful look on Trista's face. Then her whole plan backfired when a man about 6 feet tall with short red hair, stylish glasses and a red goatee walked up to their table and looked down at Trista with barely shed tears in his eyes.  
  
"Devin, what do you think your doing here, your interrupting a conversation I was having with a friend of mine, I'm sure your ex would love to talk to you, cause I sure as fucking hell don't." she hissed and Devin winced and looked away.  
  
"I just think we should talk Trista, that's all, your best friend told me you were here" he told her and reached for her hand, "I know I made a big mistake and I want to make it up to you." Trista sat there and glanced over at Anyanka, then shook her head yes, apologized to her and got up holding her ex boy friends hand.  
  
"Thanks for listening Anya, hopefully things go as I plan," Trista smiled and walked to another table with Devin.  
  
Anyanka glared over at the couple and cursed under her breath, then ordered five shots of tequila when the waitress walked by again, "stupid men and there stupid pick up lines, if she needed a orgasm so bad all she needed was a vibrator," shushing the waitress away with her hand, she started the shots, and growled after finishing them in less then two minutes and then it hit. Pain rushing and making her head explode with unwanted colors and she gripped the side of the table to keep from falling to the ground. She saw her running and she new that the woman was a slayer. She saw the thing killing her and she saw Spike.  
  
As suddenly as the pain came it was gone again and she collapsed against the table, using her power to escape anyone seeing her true form which had risen to the surface because she couldn't control it due to the pain that had pushed past her barriers and entered her mind so abruptly. Anyanka growled at Trista when she came back to the table hand in hand with the idiot who had cheated on her, and Trista quickly walked away, Devin trailing behind her with a funny look on his face.  
  
Standing up, Anyanka glanced at the bar one more time and raised her hand, disappearing into the night and reappearing in a type of temple where a demon sat on a throne.  
  
"Anyanka, what a surprise to see you here so early, and what do I owe the pleasure too?" the demon asked and Anyanka balled her hands into fists to keep from hitting the pleased look off of her bosses face.  
  
"You should already know DeHoffrin, your with me every step of the way and you saw what I saw, didn't you?" she glared at him and the demon laughed a cold, uncaring laugh.  
  
"Of course I did Anyanka, they're calling for you, the slayer and her friends. The one that died was the last, go to them if you feel you must, I never seem to be able to stop you," the demon leaned back into his throne and waited for Anyanka to transport, but she stood there glaring at him instead, "you don't know where to go do you?" he asked and laughed again, "well the hellmouth of course, enjoy your time there Anyanka and hopefully I will see you soon."  
  
"Shit," with that Anyanka was thrown from the temple and everything went dark.  
  
(This chapter was kinda written really quickly cause I cant move my right hand from missing my boyfriend when he moved his head and I hit the wall instead, but the next chapter is coming up next, Reviews please :D) 


	7. Chapter Six 1 Hour

Chapter 6  
  
"When judgement is passed on the first hour you spirit must cross or be devoured, the demons and angels will cry out in vain to claim your soul but not your remains, so all of the sins and decisions you made will be put on the scale and carefully weighed, for this is the day when judgment is passed, the day of the first...and the day of the last."  
  
The vampire was stalking him, thinking he was the only food supply that it could get in a town like this and Spike grinned when he came to a stop and crouched down to pick up a piece of brick that lay on the street infront of him.  
  
"Come on now mate, we don't got all night," he said, his English accent tilting his voice and giving it deadly accuracy to gain the upper hand in drawing the undead straight into his arms.  
  
The vampire was a mere fledgling that hardly ever heard anything but his own voice, being as he was one of the only things that could talk in the town, but it happily obliged, coming out of the shadows dressed in a black suit, ruined from crawling out of it's own grave after being turned.  
  
Spike grinned again and tossed the brick at the vampire and shook his head when it made a loud crack hitting the vampire square in the forehead, smirking as he watched the thing fall to the ground clutching its head.  
  
"You know somethins coming don't ya now?" he asked in a quiet growl, but the vampire just glared up at him, flinching when he bent his knees and grabbed the vampire by the hair, "you can feel it cant ya? The power that's leaking into the town and you think it's your town, you want it to go away?" Spike made it a question and the vampire growled in response. He clutched the vampires hair a little harder and rammed it's head against the pavement, revelling in the sickening crunch it made and the vampire's howls of pain, "ya well, this aint your town ne'more, I'm taking over until a few friends get back." With that, Spike thrust a stake into its heart with his other hand and stood up, dusting the ashes off his jacket.  
  
Walking away from the area with his hands in his jean pockets, he started to whistle as he looked around the town again, getting use to its state of decay, then stopped and raised his head to the sky and smirked.  
  
"There here" he smiled and strolled away, his leather duster, flailing behind him as he walked.  
  
(TBC for about a few days, or at least till I get more reviews, can't give without receiving right? LoL, hope you enjoyed the chapters ( ) 


	8. Chapter Seven Going Home

Chapter 7 (Authors note: kk, the poem at the top starts from the beginning, just because I like it and want to continue to use it, and yes this will be Spuffy Roxxane, I wouldn't have it any other way and about the spoilers, I was reading some, but I'm still unclear as to how it's gonna end, so I started to guess from there, hope I didn't screw up to bad **Kennedy dies doesn't she :P** but yeah on to chapter 7)  
  
"When judgement is passed on the eleventh hour you spirit must cross or be devoured, the demons and angels will cry out in vain to claim your soul but not your remains, so all of the sins and decisions you made will be put on the scale and carefully weighed, for this is the day when judgment is passed, the day of the first...and the day of the last."  
  
The connection with the punching bag felt good on her knuckles and took the pain away from other parts of her body, well more like her mind, but in other sense she just needed a little closure.  
  
Buffy knew the thing was looking for her, knew that if the rest of the gang was still alive that they would get in the way somehow, but she didn't realize until later on in the day just how much she needed them.  
  
Pulling her hands away from the bag she walked over to the farthest corner of the training room and picked up her duffel bag, reaching into it and pulling out a small flip phone and dialled the number she knew off right away, waiting for the other end to pick up.  
  
"Summer's residence," a male voice answered and Buffy wrinkled her nose, holding back her retort as to why there was a male answering her little sisters phone.  
  
"Yes, can I please speak with Dawn?" she asked, waiting impatiently for the man to go and get her, "this is her sister, can you hurry up please, it's extremely important," she told him trying to speed up the process.  
  
"Oh shit," was her only response before he put the phone down to run and get her, Buffy smirked as she waited, crossing her fingers that the younger woman was home.  
  
"Dawn Summers speaking how may I help you?" Buffy shook her head lightly, a huge smile on her face after hearing her sister's voice for the first time in almost 4 years.  
  
"Dawnie?" Buffy mumbled into the phone and winced when she heard her sister's sharp intake of breath, "I'm sorry I haven't called and obviously whoever answered the phone never told you who it was," Buffy couldn't hold back the sharpness in her voice over the man who had answered Dawn's phone, obviously in denial that she was growing up. She heard yelling in the background and cheered silently as Dawn gave the man a tongue lashing.  
  
"Buff, what's going on, please don't tell me it has anything to do with the slayers, because I can't handle that right now," Dawn whispered and Buffy nodded her head, then remembered that Dawn couldn't see her and replied with a yes, "dammit, I knew something was going on, but I didn't want to believe it, Willow called earlier and told me that she was expecting I would get another phone call but I didn't want to believe that it was more then a dream, even if it was reoccurring every night for the past two weeks."  
  
Buffy listened quietly and smiled when she heard Willow's name, then came back into attention when she remembered about a certain someone else in the dream other then the thing and slayers, "and Spike? Was he in your dream too?" she asked and Dawn went quiet for a moment.  
  
"Yes, he was drinking the things blood but obviously he didn't get a chance to kill it because it got away. It's hunting something Buffy, I don't know what but it is."  
  
Buffy's face fell and she clutched the cell phone to her ear, "I know who it's hunting Dawnie, it's hunting me." Dawn went quiet again and she heard whispering in the background.  
  
"It's going to Sunnydale Buffy, Willow told me it was and I can feel it, I can feel it's hunger, its pissed and when I say pissed I mean pissed. If your right about it wanting you, then it's gonna kill Spike to get to you and Spike's got its blood in his veins, we don't even know what the blood's doing to him either."  
  
Buffy groaned and sat down on the training room floor, "we have to leave don't we?" she asked, but she already knew the answer to that, she had already started packing her bags.  
  
"Lucian and I already started packing, we're leaving in about two hours and I think Willow is already on her way there right now with Giles and Kennedy, I don't know about Xander though, no one knows where he is right now." Dawn told her and Buffy frowned.  
  
"Who's Lucian?" she asked and she heard laughing in the background.  
  
"My boyfriend..he already knows Buffy, he kinda saved me from a vampire about a year ago, I'll explain it to you when I can actually see you alright, until then I hope you have your plane ticket ready and I have your cell phone on my caller ID, I'll call you when I get to Sunnydale."  
  
Buffy nodded as she said goodbye to Dawn then hung up the phone putting it back into the duffel bag then looked around the training room one more time before picking it up and walking out of the room to go and take a shower. The plane was leaving in an hour and a half; she had to get ready to go.  
  
(TBC more to come soon, but yeah, review, review, review.. They make me sooooo happy :D and of course to right more too) 


	9. Chapter Eight Unwanted Ex

Chapter 8  
  
"When judgement is passed on the eleventh hour you spirit must cross or be devoured, the demons and angels will cry out in vain to claim your soul but not your remains, so all of the sins and decisions you made will be put on the scale and carefully weighed, for this is the day when judgment is passed, the day of the first...and the day of the last."  
  
Xander sat in the tiny apartment sitting on the worn out couch with his feet propped up on the counter table and a beer bottle in his hand, his eyes plastered to the TV, even if he wasn't really watching it, his mind on more pressing matters.  
  
Closing his eyes he realized that the 20 beers was really getting to him after having nothing in his stomach from most of the day and he tried to get up, but landed on his ass, the beer spilling down his shirt.  
  
Cursing he just sat there staring at his hands and he didn't notice for a while that the wetness on his face wasn't actually from the beer, but the tears that had surfaced and were spilling down his cheeks.  
  
Over the years he had seen a lot, from his best friend being turned into a vampire when he was 16 and him being the one to stake him, his hero and best friend of five years jumping off a tower to her death. All in all, his life wasn't what he had hoped it to be, and sometimes he could still feel the thing poking it's finger in his eye, the blood running down his cheeks, but feeling the slayers pain as the thing raped her, tore at her skin, that had been something else.  
  
Closing his eyes, he buried his head in his hands and started swaying back and forth, and then he felt it.  
  
"God, now that I see you like this, all drunk.I'm actually kinda thankful that we never got married. Although the nerve racking orgasms were definitely something I'll remember. Good thoughts," Xander lifted his head and glared at the woman that stood in front of him, watching as she scrunched her nose, "my god Alexander Lavelle Harris, you truly do smell awful, I hardly think you can really appreciate the wonders of a good shower, although we did have some good moments in bath tubs, Giles was especially nice."  
  
"Anya, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to get up off the floor, Anya rushed over to him, plugging her nose as she grabbed his arm, "I don't need your help," he mumbled, trying to push her away.  
  
Anya smirked and stepped away from him, ruffling her hair as she watched him try to stay on his feet, "please Xander, your pissed out of your mind and can barely even spell your own name, like you would be able to get in a shower and clean yourself up before we have to leave," she told him and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her shoulder, scrunching her nose as she did it, " you really need to spend all that great money on body scenting things, because you have an odd smell to you that you get when you sweat a lot, you may look extremely sexy when you sweat and make me want to ride you like a pony, but you really do not smell all that good."  
  
Xander couldn't help but smile as Anya helped him into the bathroom and didn't say a word as she started to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles. She smiled in appreciation at the view of his hard stomach and built chest as she pulled his shirt over his head, then whistled when he pulled down his boxers on his own. She took a step back and fanned herself, "now, now Xander jump into that shower and sober up the way that you do, we don't have enough time for that, I'll be in the living room waiting."  
  
She left the door closing it behind her, listening to him start the shower, then sat down on the couch, a nail file materializing in her hand as she started to file her nails patiently.  
  
Anya grinned as Xander walked into the room dressed in tight jeans and a plaid shirt a white muscle shirt underneath, "there that is so much better, you smell and look good, but we have to go now, so pack a few things."  
  
Xander looked at her strangely, "where are we going Anya?" he asked and she shook her head at him.  
  
"You are oddly stupid when you get out of the shower, only thinking about one thing, even if that thing isn't all that bad, were going to Sunnydale you idiot, you should have known that already."  
  
Xander shook his head no and backed away from her, "no Anya, I'm done with that shit..if you want to go and do whatever you have in mind go ahead, but you don't need me to do it for you," he took a few more steps away, getting ready to run away from his ex fiancé.  
  
"There waiting for you Xander, you know that they'll need you when the time comes, so please get ready because I don't want to be in Sunnydale to long, I still have a job to do you know."  
  
Xander stood still for a moment, memories of a great friendship as well as the destruction that was caused the last time they had been together, and he knew he would go, "alright, just give me 5 minutes to pack."  
  
Anya shook her head yes and looked down to study her nails for a moment before looking back up again, "and Xander, don't pack to heavy, it's already gonna be a hassle carrying your weight and the weight of your erection if I happen to bump into you," she was left with a groan as Xander walked into his bedroom.  
  
(Alright there was chapter 8, expect the next chapter to be when they all meet up again, there wont be and Spuffy yet, your gonna hafta wait a little while, but I promise that when it does come, it will be good ( Reviews please, I oh so love them) 


	10. Chapter Nine The New Big Bad

Chapter 9 ((Flashbacks))  
  
"When judgement is passed on the eleventh hour you spirit must cross or be devoured, the demons and angels will cry out in vain to claim your soul but not your remains, so all of the sins and decisions you made will be put on the scale and carefully weighed, for this is the day when judgment is passed, the day of the first...and the day of the last."  
  
Spike sat on a large pile of rocks, his hands resting above a large fire, he didn't need the heat but he felt that if something took his mind off of seeing her, then not feeling the heat wasn't a fate worse then death.  
  
He had spent six years traveling the country, spending about a year in Los Angeles helping out his sire with small things that needed more then one person with vampire strength and during that time came to realize that his sire really was more of a ponce then he thought..with his hair gel and spiked strands and soulful brown eyes, that even with a soul himself he felt like he was gonna be sick, him and the soul for that matter. Then the dreams started.  
  
The blood would call to him, to the demon and he almost revelled in the bloodshed even if he had known it was one of the slayers that he had sworn to help out in any way he could and at that moment the demon and the soul came to a truce. They both knew that the person they both were in love with was in danger from whatever the thing is, the thing that reeked of sexual tension, seeking some kind of release.  
  
Pulling his hands away he smirked and put them in his duster pockets, replaying in his mind the way he had encountered the thing.  
  
He had known that the slayer was the last one other then his Buffy, knew that if she died that Buffy would be alone and he had tried to protect her, but he was too late. He saw the thing, watched it rape the slayer, watched it claw at her skin, wanted to taste the blood that pored from her wounds, but more then anything he visualized that happening to 'his' slayer and he snapped.  
  
((Growling, Spike grabbed the thing by the back of its long hair, yanking it backwards and into a tree, it looked up at him, its eyes a mixture of green and yellow and it grinned, Spike blinked for a moment thinking he saw fangs but they were soon gone before he could register if there were really fangs.  
  
The thing got to its feet and whatever it was, from what Spike could see was very much male as he tucked his other self back into the zipper of his pants and zipped the leather back up before walking casually back towards Spike.  
  
"Demon," he hissed and Spike smirked, his feet spaced apart waiting for an attack.  
  
"Yeah what's it to ya mate?" Spike hissed back then strolled over to the thing, bringing his fist back and throwing it into the mans face, relishing in the crunch when his fist made contact with cartilage.  
  
The thing howled in pain and rage, rushing at Spike but it never had the chance. Spike was fast as he flipped the thing over his shoulder and turned around in a blur and crouched down throwing punch after punch into the things face.  
  
Spike's mind was a haze of blood and his hunger rose to the surface and he growled, yanking the thing by its hair and roughly baring its neck.  
  
The blood that rushed down his throat was thick and sweet, it tasted like a night of wild sex and as he gulped the life flow he felt the power of it, felt it rejuvenating every cell in his body, felt his organs reshaping to accommodate the new things that were happening during ever swallow that he took.  
  
Memories flashed in his mind, hazel eyes looking into his blue, tears running down golden cheeks and light hair falling over shoulders and covering bare breasts as she rode on top of him. Luscious lips running over his as the beauty took over them both and Spike pulled back from the pulse in disgust, spitting to the ground any left over blood that still filled his mouth and he turned to the thing that laid on the dirt ground in anger.  
  
"What the bloody fuck did you do to me you stupid sodding mother fucker," he yelled and his anger grew ten fold as the thing started laughing, "what, tell me what the fuck your laughing at you stupid git!"  
  
"Demon," it choked out through bloody lips, "you taste like the one, my chosen mate, she is coming is she not?" he laughed again but started to cough, blood seeping through cracked lips and it spit at the ground.  
  
"Don't! Don't even think about her, she isn't yours and she will never be yours! Leave now before I kill you myself!" Spike yelled and turned from the demon, knowing that it was too weak to try anything when Spike could feel its blood rushing through his veins, feel it giving him even more strength then he thought he could ever have.  
  
The thing laughed again, a hideous sound in its state of pain with more blood flowing through its open mouth, "I can never die demon, and I will find her, no one will get in my way."  
  
Spike turned around, ready to prove the thing wrong but where he had left it, the space was empty other then the remains of the dead slayer and Spike choked back a sob as his soul cried out for retribution for the death of that slayer and the slayers before her. He strolled up to the body and covered his mouth with his hands as he tried to pick out any sign of a body part, but there was nothing there..all that was left of the young girl was a heap of raw meat.  
  
He knew where the thing was going next, saw the image of a long lost town that he himself helped destroy and he bit back a bitter laugh at what a coincidence it was. Buffy would come, she couldn't stop herself no matter how good life was now, she could never stop herself from caring about everyone else's welfare and he would be there when she came, even if she wouldn't welcome him with open arms.))  
  
Spike looked up from the ground and grinned, his eyes turning a molten gold, the irises a light almost ice blue and he sniffed the air, his teeth lengthening as he felt her, felt her driving, saw her long golden hair and he wanted to touch it, feel it run through his hands as he kissed her.  
  
Blinking, Spike got up from the bricks and started south, whistling as he walked.  
  
~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~  
  
Buffy pulled over before a sign and shook her head, her mind screaming to turn back but she felt something and she knew he was there, couldn't bear to turn away from what she had missed for over six years.  
  
Looking at the sign again she shuddered reading it aloud, "Welcome to Sunnyhell."  
  
(Alright now I am seriously taking a break, my head hurts from all this thinking and to anyone who found this repulsive in any way, or a little to ummm whats the word, wrong. I apologize and all you gotta do is tell me in the reviews and I'll lighten up during the rest of the chapters. Thank you for reading and enjoy) 


End file.
